In RF card readers using existing non-contact cards, in order to read cards of all types of ISO-144434A/B (Mifare), Felica, and NFC (near field communication), at least two RF transmission circuits or a separate analog circuit is needed.
Also, according to the conventional technology, to manufacture an integrated RF card reader, since two or more analog circuits for the ISO-144434A/B (Mifare), Felica, and NFC types are needed, the configuration of the circuits is complicated and interference of several RF signals is generated in an antenna. Practically, due to the above problems, the performance of the integrated RF card reader is deteriorated and the recognition distance of a card is shortened. Thus, when a user uses a card by carrying it in a bag, the card cannot be recognized.